


10 минут тишины

by marla666



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Квентин утыкается ему в ключицу, прямо в ворот расстегнутой на несколько пуговиц рубашки, прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает знакомый запах. Становится так хорошо и спокойно, время замирает, на мгновение отступает тревога.





	10 минут тишины

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: финальная серия 3 сезона.

Квентин не может заснуть, хотя очевидно, что всех их ждет непростой день и стоило бы отдохнуть.

Его ждет еще большее: непростая вечность в одной тюрьме с монстром.

Принять решение было на удивление просто — легче, чем решать за других и перекладывать ответственность.

Слишком легко, чтобы потом стало слишком сложно — после реакции остальных.

Тревога и боль — Элиот.

Возмущение — Марго.

Неловкость — Джош.

Неверие и шок — Элис.

Так что сейчас ему — тяжело. Квентин мерит шагами комнату, Квентин лежит на нерасстеленной кровати, думая о том, как бестолково он проводит последние часы в этом мире.

В дверь стучат, и он рывком садится на кровати — встревоженный, сбитый с толку, не желающий никого видеть.

— Надеюсь, ты там голый, — в своей обычной скучающе-ленивой манере произносит Элиот, прежде чем войти, а затем плотно закрыть за собой дверь. Он, конечно, пытается шутить, но даже в полумраке Квентин улавливает тревогу в его взгляде.

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, — он пожимает плечами. — Элиот, если ты пришел меня отговаривать…

— И не собирался, — быстро отвечает тот. Квентин даже чувствует себя слегка разочарованным, он заготовил целый список аргументов, почему имеет право на решение пожертвовать собой.

— Не могу заснуть, — признается Квентин, когда Элиот присаживается рядом.

— Хочешь, побуду с тобой? — предлагает тот в ответ.

— Ага, — просто кивает Квентин, большего и не нужно. Элиот растягивается на кровати, увлекая его за собой, заключая в крепкие объятия, легко, успокаивающе поглаживая между лопаток. Квентин утыкается ему в ключицу, прямо в ворот расстегнутой на несколько пуговиц рубашки, прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает знакомый запах. Становится так хорошо и спокойно, время замирает, на мгновение отступает тревога.

— Тебе страшно, Кью? — спрашивает Элиот, вибрации его голоса отдаются в теле Квентина, словно басы на шумном концерте, где Квентин всегда чувствовал себя неуютно.

— До чертиков, — отвечает он. — Вы все — моя семья. И провести вечность без вас, без… тебя. Это не слишком радужная перспектива. Но потому я это и делаю, понимаешь?

— Конечно, — соглашается Элиот обреченно. Его пальцы зарываются в волосы Квентина, мягко поглаживая затылок. Ужасно не хочется, чтобы это заканчивалось. Квентин задерживает дыхание, медленно проводит ладонью по спине Элиота сверху вниз. Кажется, ему хотелось бы услышать что-то ободряющее, но он получает тихую, молчаливую поддержку. Элиот слегка отстраняется, чтобы поцеловать его в закрытые веки, в уголок рта, в щеку, в висок. Квентин ненадолго замирает, теряется в этом внезапном проявлении нежности. Тем временем Элиот снова притягивает его к себе, обхватывает руками, глубоко вздыхает.

— Горжусь тобой, Кью, — говорит он тихо. — Но это не значит, что я согласен с твоим решением.

— Я понимаю, — соглашается Квентин, прижимаясь к нему теснее. Очень хочется поцеловать Элиота прямо сейчас, но одновременно с этим не хочется портить момент. В голове у Квентина — бесконечная чувственная смесь воспоминаний о том, что было и что могло бы случиться, целая жизнь и мимолетное ощущение приятного сна. Так что он почти целомудренно целует так доверчиво подставленную ему шею, прижимается к ней губами, замирая, прислушиваясь к размеренному биению сердца Элиота. Успокаивающий ритм, убаюкивающий. Спустя несколько минут уютного молчания Квентин, сам того не замечая, проваливается в сон.

Но Элиот не спит. Он еще какое-то время лежит, ласково поглаживая задремавшего Квентина по спине, затем выскальзывает из его объятий, тихо прикрывает за собой дверь.

Если бы Квентин мог увидеть отчаянную решимость в его взгляде, он бы обязательно его остановил. Но Квентин спит и улыбается во сне.

Ему снится, что впереди еще целая жизнь.


End file.
